Beautiful
by coolhandluke
Summary: Java Junkie fluff! Luke takes care of a sick Lorelai. Just a short little fluffy one parter.


Title: Beautiful  
Author: coolhandluke  
Pairing:Luke/Lorelai  
Rating: PG  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. Those lovely characters and anything to do with the show all belong to the WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino. Nor do I own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

**Summary: **Java Junkie fluff! Luke takes care of a sick Lorelai. Just a short little fluffy one parter.

**Author's Note: **This is just an idea I had running around in my head that I thought I would try out. This is my first fan fic so any and all reviews would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

"Luke!" 

Lorelai tried to call out to Luke, but her cold was definitely getting the best of her. Surrounded by a pile of crumpled up tissues, Lorelai reached for the glass of orange juice that Luke had poured for her earlier.

"Yuck!" Lorelai declared as Luke popped his head in watching as she sipped the orange juice in disgust.

"Lorelai, stop complaining. Orange juice will help make you feel better, which leads to you being able to resume your usual unhealthy consumption of brown liquid death."

Lorelai gave Luke the best pout she could manage with her stupid cold getting in the way of the level of cuteness she was going for.

"Awww, come on Luke. You know you would rather give me a yummy mug of warm nectar, more commonly known as coffee, instead of this yucky disgusting fruit in a glass. Right? For me, your beautiful wife?"

As she finished her last statement Lorelai began another sneezing fit. Luke just looked smugly at Lorelai as if she just proved his point that she would not be getting any coffee out of him.

"Oh, stop you, with the smug smile."

Lorelai tried to glare at Luke, but failed and ended up grinning sheepishly relenting. "I know, no coffee till I am back to my normal, hyper, bubbly and beautiful self."

As Lorelai blew her nose again and added her latest tissue to the ever-growing pile, Luke just smiled at his wife. Slowly he walked over and sat next to her on the bed. He paused to look at her and brushed a lock of her hair out of her face, while tucking it neatly behind her ear. He picked up her left hand and ran his hand over her wedding ring and looked into her innocent blue eyes and said, "You're always beautiful."

At that he kissed her on her forehead and Lorelai chuckled softly. "Oh honey," Lorelai replied laughingly, "You are too good to me. Here I am sitting here looking like a puffy Ooompa Loompa on crack and you can still manage to lie and call me beautiful."

He chuckled at her obscure reference to Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, while she grinned knowing that he loved her random pop culture references. Luke looked at her and gave her a slow, soft kiss on the lips. He then whispered into her ear, "You really are beautiful."

He quickly pulled out from behind his back a large bag of Hershey Kisses and plopped them down onto her lap. She grinned up and him thinking how wonderful he was to actually remember the first time she got sick, when they were first dating. They had only been together for a little over a month when she came down with the flu. She told him that she didn't want to kiss him because she didn't want to make him sick. Even though he protested that it would be worth it, she refused. Later on, when he came to visit her he brought her soup and a large bag full of Hershey Kisses, saying that there was at least one for every time he thought about kissing her.

"I love you."

Luke smiled back lovingly at Lorelai and said, "I love you too, crazy woman. Now, let me get back to slaving over your dinner."

He smiled then kissed her and left to finish the chicken noodle soup that he had started making before Lorelai had called him. Lorelai looked down at the bag of chocolate kisses that he had given her and then smiled back at her husband's retreating form. He always knew how to make her feel better. Not only that, he knew how to make her feel beautiful.

**The End!

* * *

**

Let me know what you think. Since this is my first one I am dying to get some feedback. :) 


End file.
